elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Adoption/Archive 1
Adopt Aventus? Is it confirmed that Aventus Aretino can be adopted? Since I recall reading on this Wiki that he cannot since he does not return to the orphanage. 14:48, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I haven't a clue if this is confirmed but I wonder about that Palmtree5 (talk) 16:03, September 6, 2012 (UTC) : He is not eligible for adoption. I went to the Aretino residence, and he does not have dialouge to adopt him. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 20:29, September 6, 2012 (UTC) : I don't think you can. I played the entire game with Hearthfire & Dawnguard installed, but he just stays at his house saying he'll return to the orphanage after they've had time to clean up the mess. ( 19:19, November 24, 2012 (UTC)) Added category Is there a limit to the number of children that can be adopted? Palmtree5 (talk) 23:44, September 7, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not positive, but i think the player can adopt up to two children. KayO199X (talk) 23:48, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :: It is two, at least for now. That is also the number of children's beds one can build at any one home.DarthOrc (talk) 04:19, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Other Children? I did find Frodnar as an option (if you kill his parents): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlhPc6GKoqk&feature=related Quotes There are many amusing things the dragonborn's children will say to him/her whenever you aproch, similar to guards. They also have a lot of quotes specific to the city they live in, and that's one reason why a prefer to raise my kids in the city, rather than in a homested. Here are some i can remember from Whiterun... Dragonborn's Son... "Lars is such a milk drinker! He won't even stand up to a girl." "Dragon's Reach is so cool! All the kids there are mean, though." Dragonborn's Daughter... "Did you see the tree in the middle of the park? It looks so sad..." If you can think of all the lines you're kids will say to you, mabie you could add a quote section to this page, similar to the one for city guards, or M'aiq the Lair. :When I was standing on a bed, so I could reach a weapon plaque, my daughter indignantly said "I'm not allowed to stand on the furniture", which I thought was pretty funny. :Also, there are location-specific quotes for Homesteads too. If you have a daughter living at Windstad Manor, she says she's convinced that there are monsters in the swamp, for example. Mister Sheen (talk) 08:34, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Problem with Foxes as Pets When Lucia or Runa adopt a fox, at least in my game, it tends to stand between them and their child-sized dummy when they want to practice with their wooden swords or daggers, and they just stare at it while it seems like it's growling at them or something. Since they keep on adopting foxes (from now on I'm saying no to foxes, period, since I read somewhere that they go through different animals so often after you say no to them adopting the previous...whatever : ), this is kinda putting a damper on one of the funnier parts of the game. I've tried a few things: : 1.) From a hidden position and while sneaking, hit their pet fox with Fury or Frenzy (this is how I take out Anoriath for the Dark Brotherhood contract too); the kids will flip out, and either your steward or your follower will take it out. If the kids didn't catch on to you being the reason why their pet just went totally apesh*t (and that is waaaaay ''hard--I think I've pulled it off like once out of 15 times), they'll go back to normal as if nothing happened. If they see you do it, they do that whole "I'll never speak to you again!" or "WHY...WHY DID YOU THAT???" Why? Because ''it was interferring with your pre-adolescent education, THAT IS WHY! : 2.) Give them a ridiculously over-smithed, high end dagger (Ebony, Daedric, or Dragonbone), with a ridiculously gigantic enchantment, using the Fortify Restoration Loop etc, etc, especially something like Huntsmens Prowess, Absorb Health, or Shock Damage. : Since whenever they do actually start to practice their "dagger-ship" on the dummy with their pet around, they'll occasionally hit it on accident, and if they do that with say, 400 shock damage or 100+ Huntsman's Prowess, it should follow that their pet will be super-duper dead. Anybody else notice some of these annoying things with their pets? Timfever (talk) 04:14, September 20, 2012 (UTC) *Not yet, and yes, one of our adoptees has a fox. She has a legendary Ebony dagger that is dual enchanted with fire and shock, so we will be on the lookout for the fun!DarthOrc (talk) 04:26, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, it finally happened. Runa Fair-Shield killed her pet snow fox while practicing with her dagger in her new bedroom in Proudspire Manor. We found out its name was Vix when we checked the corpse, (the name didn't show up while it was alive). Runa acted as if nothing happened...typical kid!DarthOrc (talk) 05:23, October 8, 2012 (UTC) * Update: two days ago, Lucia guilted me into keeping a rabbit (plus the post above about a kid actually killing a pet inspired me!), and I rummaged through my Breezehome storage for any and all enchanted daggers, and after trying a Glass dagger of Lightning, a Dwarven Dagger of Flames, and a few others, twas a Steel Dagger of Scorching (which only has like 15 points of fire damage...here we've been going medieval with 50 points of shock damage, etc, etc--I've even tempered some Wooden Swords so that they dish out 70 damage...and then I enchant them with something ridiculous!) that vanquished that annoying little piece of vermin, and let me tell you something: :: I don't ever remember laughing harder at any moment in a video game in my entire life (and I'm just old enough to have had practically every Atari system, albeit before I was 5-years-old...I even had a friggin Commodore 64 kiddies, I wouldn't go picking one of those up on ebay during your next retro gaming binge..., AND I was one of the schmucks who got a Sega Genesis at the low, low and oh-so-reasonable original MSRP of...189.99, not to mention that a bunch of childhood friends of mine had lame parents who got them Coleco-Visions...Hell, I think that I even owned the ET game for the Atari 2600! Point being: I've been around the block a few times, baby). :: I can't even explain what was so funny, you really need to witness it for yourself. She's just going to town on the dummy, the rabbit is juuuust behind her, and it seemed like it was going to happen any second until I gave up hope, then I hear "WHACK!" followed by some bizarre sound (like half squeekie toy, half rabbit death rattle, and all while it is actually on fire and falling over sideways...then ends up on its back with its feet in the air). Lucia, attentive as ever, keeps whacking away for at least 4 seconds before she even notices anything, and at first I think she just looked at it weird for a second, then went back to going to going totally medieval on that dummy, then she just stares at that godforsaken animal she begged and pleaded with you to keep for all of about 2 seconds, then says "HI MOMMA!!!" :: To give you an idea how entertaining I find the parts of Hearthfire that are unintentionally hilarious and totally sick and twisted, after I accidentally killed a pet fox (can't remember whose it was...) and both daughters gave me that bratty silent treatment/can't STFU hybrid, I opened the display case next to the one daughter's bed, then stuffed her dead fox in it and shut the lid. I kept it in there for like an entire in-game month. I'm actually giggling as I'm typing about it. :: Yes, yes, I know: I'm going to Hell... :: Oh, and before I forget, one important tip on how to trick your adopted in-game children to kill their pets? build those kegs in the cellar, at least if you haven't done so yet (I wasn't even aware that they existed as an option or what they did to the Cellar until 4 or 5 days ago!).Timfever (talk) 02:34, October 18, 2012 (UTC) : You know what's funny? I was just casting Paralyze, Fury, and Calm on Cotton (that annoying, almost immortal rabbit they desecrate your pristine house with...), purely out of boredom (well, maybe I wanted them to kill it on accident a little bit...), and then I followed the kids upstairs and noticed Cotton was still downstairs. I go to check on it and IT'S DEAD!!!! I don't even know what happened. They gave me that annoying guilt trip for exactly 24 hours and then forgot about it. I've had the brood at Windstad, holding out for them to bring a frostbite spider or something home, and THEY WILL DO IT, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME...Timfever (talk) 04:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Children's quotes Can I suggest that any of the city-specific quotes from adopted children (eg. children living in Whiterun comment on the Gildergreen; children in Windstad Manor think there are monsters in the swamp) should be listed on the article for the relevant house (eg. Breezehome) rather than on this article. Mister Sheen (talk) 22:36, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Children per house i heard you can adopt 2 kids. can they both live in the same house together?AwesomeGordo (talk) 11:35, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :They have to live in the same house, along with your spouse. You can't split your family between houses. Mister Sheen (talk) 17:29, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :You don't have to have a spouse to adopt, tho...DarthOrc (talk) 04:13, December 15, 2012 (UTC) The Gift of Charity We have found that some gifts an adopted child will accept may not earn The Gift of Charity. Here are a few:. *Green apple, (sometimes) *Red apple, (sometimes) *Gold, (tested up to 25)...a begger is MUCH cheaper! Feel free to add. DarthOrc (talk) 03:36, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Spouse adoption Just a thought, but (for example) the page says that both Corpulus Vinius and Sorex Vinius (who is a marriage candidate) must be dead before Minette Vinius can be adopted. Does that mean that Minette moves in with Sorex if only Corpulus is dead? If so, what happens if you marry Sorex? Does Minette move to your house? Mister Sheen (talk) 11:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I killed Hrefna's mother, then married Sondas Drenim. Hrefna stays at Darkwater Crossing. I'm assuming the same will happen with Minette. OperaGhost33 (talk) 04:30, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Regarding a child asking to keep a follower dog as a pet Is there any particular condition/requirement for an adopted child to want to keep a follower dog (e.g. Meeko) as a pet? Or is it completely random? I noticed that my children never asked to keep Meeko as a pet even though I've been bringing him home many times. In fact, their only response about him was that he looks scary. Kind of seems to suggest that a child's impression on a dog is fixed and they'll never ask to keep a dog if they don't like it. Are they supposed to ask to keep a dog as a pet as soon as they see it, or is there some sort of trigger to it? (If nothing else, some sort of console command maybe?) 17:43, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Revised So, Thinking About Adding the Various Steps to Adoption and... ...phases akin to those of "grief" in psychology that the Skyrim world's children go through following the death of their parents, between the events that led to that happening and the opportunity for the player to adopt them. Would anyone object or does anybody have additional ideas?Timfever (talk) 08:52, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Spouse Interactions Say if your character was married to someone and adopted children. Does your spouse interact with the adopted kids at all? Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 02:13, December 15, 2012 (UTC) The Perils of Your Child Having a Pet and Anything But a Wooden Sword... So, under the above entry titled something about foxes as pets, I ranted a bit about how foxes get in your kids' way when they're "working out" or whatever on the child-sized dummies. I'm pretty sure that most us know now that isn't just true with foxes, but with all pets. I was also curious about whether or not your child could accidently kill their pet and how they'd react, and again, I'm pretty sure that a lot of us know the answer to that now! I've seen it happen enough by now to know that if you give your kid anything but a wooden sword, especially enchanted daggers (fire seems to be the most lethal for some reason, and I swear, any kind of "_____ Dagger of Scorching" is magically prone to killing pets!), it is a matter of time before they kill their pet while beating up their dummy. [Note: ''after posting this message a few days ago, I've conducted a few exeriments and found that non-enchanted daggers (even upper end daggers, like Ebony, Daedric,and Drabonnbone, including those tempered to Legendaryetc., etc..) willl take ''some health from your child's critter and pretty much freak it out, but I don't believe that they can die from being hit by them (I watched Hrefna all over Clinton's pet mudcrab like Ernost Hoost on Mike Bernardo in their 97 fight, with one of just about every elite level dagger over the course ofa half an hour, and that crab got hit more times than I could count, but lived just the same). Now, enchnanted versions are an entirely different story...and we're still talking certain death for that pet unless yourr child's swordsmanshp isn't exactly in the zone that day.] If that' s a good thing or a bad thing is up to you, but you have been warned...Timfever (talk) 11:55, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Pet Names does anybody have any other pet names? My Lucia has a fox named Vix. 15:27, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Children scared of Dragonborn's "pet"? I've been having an issue where my children run to me every time I get home, but back off as soon as they're within the 'talk' range, saying something along the lines of "Is... is that your pet? It's really scary!". Does anyone know why this happens? I have a sneaking suspicion it's because of Shadowmere, but I'd like to confirm it (or fix it) if possible 18:53, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Slaying The Parents If you want to adopt, say, Britte, do you have to wait until you install Hearthfire to kill Lemkil? I'm asking, if you kill the parents before you install Hearthfire, do the children still be sent to Honorhall Orphonage and available for adoption once you do install it? Matthew Robinson 21:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) 2+ Kids If you split the kids up and have 2 in say, Lakeview Manor, can you send 1 or 2 more to say, Heljarchen Hall? As long as it's capped at 2 per home? '' ~ Alduin's Bane ~ '' 00:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :You can't have more than 2 kids and they can't be split into separate houses. 00:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'll try anyways, thanks for the info. : '' ~ Alduin's Bane ~ '' 01:07, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Bugs addendum "When a child is given new clothes, they may un-equip all clothing items in their inventory, leaving boys wearing only shorts and girls wearing their two-piece under garment". This is noted on the main page as PS3 and Xbox only, however, my son has just noted the same bug on his PC/Steam version. I have left this as a note rather than changing the main page until this can be confirmed by another player. 15:48, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Bethgael Too Much Weight I adopted Lucia and, later, Sofie. I have given Lucia dresses, toys, and a dagger, but I can't seem to give Sofie anything. All the items are greyed out, and I get a message that giving her an item would put her over her weight limit. I've never given her anything before. Has anyone else had this issue? In case it matters, Lucia initially lived in Vlindrel Hall. The family moved to Lakeside Manor after I got the bedrooms furnished. Sofie was adopted after the move. Ted C (talk) 18:52, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Also, I play on a PS3. Ted C (talk) 19:09, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Pet bug needs confirmation Can anyone confirm this bug report? *Sometimes when the child has said he/she has brought a pet home there will be no pet there. Cubears (talk) 15:46, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :Of course they have a pet. It's named Snuffleupagus. :D (grumbles about darn ethnocentric racist Nords, this one wants a kitten.) --Azaram (talk) 03:02, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Factual correction Lover's Comfort applies if you sleep in bed with your spouse, regardless of their gender. On this page, it says the ability will apply when you sleep next to your "spouse of the opposite gender" which is not true, since it will apply if they are the same gender, too. Endiabanana (talk) 11:02, January 27, 2015 (UTC)endiabanana